Equestrian Rainbow
by Lunerpet
Summary: Equestria girls Universe. Human Twilight and her friend from out of town Shining Star go to Canterlot High to study what's been going on there. a whole new batch of friends show up for Sunset to befriend and maybe even find love. (Parodies of other shows, anime and cartoons will not change the story. possible lemon in later chapters, this fic is canon in my world setting.)
1. Chapter 1

"Last time on Rainbow Rangers, the team faced their greatest threat in Emperor Trickster's army, the dreaded Transgenderist." The announcer spoke excitedly. "In the battle Transgenderist used a gender beam on Rainbow Pink, however Rainbow Red jumped in the way and took the blast for her"

"Ahhh!" Rainbow Red hit the ground holding his chest in pain.

"Red!" Rainbow Pink shouted. "No!"

Rainbow Pink dashed over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay!?"

"I'll be fine..." Rainbow Red said getting in a fighting stance. "Come on Pink, let's take this monster down!"

"What about the others? Yellow, Orange and white are still trapped inside Trickster's cage" Pink reminded him.

"Don't worry, once we beat Transgenderist the cage should be broken" Red said confident. "Ready Rainbow weapons!"

They quickly did a few poses and raised one hand into the air with a flash of rainbow colored light Rainbow Pink had a blaster in her hand. "Rainbow Pink, confetti blaster ready!"

In Rainbow Red's hand was a blade. "Rainbow Red, Rainbow blade ready!"

Transgender laughed at them knowing he was stronger them them. "Hahaha! Try as you might, Trickster has already won!"

"Not if we can help it!" Rainbow Red shouted and charged at it. "Hiya!"

Rainbow Red slashed at him but he quickly dodge rolled out of the way. Rainbow Pink took this chance to blast the monster with a bright rainbow colored laser hitting it. "Ahh! You'll regret that one Pinkie!"

"As if!" Rainbow Pink said annoyed. "Give us back our friends!"

Transgenderist tried to slash at Red but he quickly dodged and slashed at his side hitting the monster hard. "Ahhh!"

Far away in space a blue male wearing a purple starry robe and hat, he was watching the whole fight from space. "This is pathetic...that laser didn't do anything to Rainbow Red!"

One of his minions looked over at him and spoke. "Your lordship, the laser doesn't effect them right away, but at the end of the battle it should take effect, stress on the body will only hasten it"

"I see...then let's make this battle more interesting!" Trickster said getting up and taking his staff with both hands. "Let my monster GROW!"

He threw the staff from space straight down to the Transgenderist and hit it with the staff. Red and Pink quickly jumped back as the staff made the monster grow huge towering over the tallest of buildings. "Hahahaha! Now this is power!"

"This isn't good Red!" Pink said worried. "What do we do!?"

"We have to call on the power of Celestion's mega rainbow beasts!" Red said pulling out a morphor. "Magic Power Red!"

"Laughter power Pink!" Rainbow Pink did the same as Red with her own morphor.

They summon two large beasts, Red was riding a dragon machine and Pink was riding a alligator machine. "Red dragon beast zord ready for action!"

"Alligator beast zord ready to party!" Pink said happily.

"Give up, I'm stronger then ever now!" Transgenderist boasted.

"We'll see about that! Come on Pink!" Red said feeling strange suddenly. "Ugh...what the?"

"Are you okay Red?" Pink asked.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy..." Red said shaking it off. "We have to hurry and save the others!"

The dragon beast machine slashed at the large monster hitting it hard as the alligator used it's teeth to bite it. "Ahh! You'll pay for that!"

Transgenderist shot another beam at them but they both dodged and hit it again. "Ahhh! I'm losing to only two rangers!? How can this be!?"

"Time to finish this!" Red said before they teamed up and slashed the monster in several places cutting it to pieces. The beasts roared in victory as the monster fell and exploded.

A little while later they were out of their beasts and at a cave. "This should be the place where he was keeping the others"

"Guys!" They heard a voice coming from just outside the cave. They turned and saw Rainbow Rangers Orange, white and yellow.

"Girls!" Pink said hugging them all.

"I'm glad your safe rangers!" Red said but the battle had taken it's toll on him and he fell backwards onto the ground passing out.

"Red!?" Pink quickly turned and went over to him. "Oh no, what happened!?"

Suddenly white's com on her wrist made a beeping sound. "That's Celestion!"

She answered it by pressing a button. "This is White, what's wrong?"

"I know what's wrong with Red, bring him back to base as fast as you can" Celestion explained.

"Roger" They all where then teleported to Celestion's base where they see a large crystal tube sitting in the middle of the room where Celestion's head was. "Pink, place red on that table and Sunny will begin"

Pink placed Red on the table as a girl with red and gold hair walked in with a lab coat. "This isn't good..."

Sunny looked over him as the rangers waited. They hated waiting but it was all they could do. It wasn't long before Sunny looked up at them and spoke again. "Girls...we have a problem..."

"What's wrong with him?" The orange ranger asked.

"Well...that beam, it messed with his DNA..." Sunny said taking off Red's helmet revealing a girl in the suit. "That gender beam turned him into a her!"

The rangers gasped in shock. She had rainbow colored hair and was blue. Pink took off her helmet revealing a pink girl with hot pink hair. "So...what does this mean for hi-her powers?"

"We'll have to change the power so someone can wield it, until then Sunny will have to create another set of gear to fit her new permanent body" Celestion spoke for Sunny.

"This isn't good, when will she wake up?" Yellow finally spoke.

"I don't know Yellow, but I'll do all I can" Sunny said, each of the girls looked worried and unsure.

To Be Continued...

"That...was...amazing!" A blue girl with long amethyst hair sat in front of her TV enjoying her anime in her dark room, she had gem pink eyes and she was wearing a pink tee-shirt that had a picture of Rainbow Ranger Pink, the shirt was big enough that she didn't have on a skirt of shorts, just her lacy panties under her shirt.

She had a pink hairband on as well. The door opened letting in some light making her turn her head to see who opened it. At the door was her friend Twilight Sparkle, she was a purple girl with blue eyes and dark blue hair with pink highlights, she was wearing a lab coat and glasses along with her normal skirt and shirt with her boots. "Shining Star? What are you doing still in your underwear? Get dressed, we're going to be late!"

"Aww, but Twilight. Super Rainbow Senkai is on, Rainbow Red just lost all of his powers and Sunny is trying to help, don't you want to watch with me?" Shining Star explained.

"Shining Star, did you forget? We're going to Ponyville to visit your mother remember?" Twilight pointed out.

"Oh! Your right, I completely forgot!" Shining Star jumped up and rushed into her bedroom to change.

Twilight rolled her eyes, when it came to cartoons from japan Shining Star lost herself. She would forget to eat or drink at times so Twilight had to keep an eye on her. And thankfully she had Shining Star pack last night.

Shining Star came out shortly wearing a white lace dress with a pink blazer and matching boots. "Okay I'm ready!"

"Good, and your wearing your good clothes. Let's get going before the bus takes off" Twilight said tapping her foot, she was in a hurry to get going as she had her own business there as well. Shining Star grabbed her bags and they headed out of their apartment building.

They went straight to the bus stop and waited there. Shining Star sat down on the bus stop bench. "So why are you coming Twilight? I'm going to Ponyville to visit my mother at her school"

"That's easy" Twilight said taking out her phone and typing on it. She then showed it to Shining Star and there was a picture of Twilight at Canterlot high's fall formal with several other girls. "Do you see this?"

"You with some friends?" Shining Star looked at her confused. "Is that the odd thing?"

"Well for starters...your my only friend Shining Star and this was taken in a school I never went too, the very school your mother runs" Twilight explained.

"That is odd, she looks just like you" Shining Star looked at the phone.

"From what I've studied she's me in every way, just slight differences" Twilight brought up."Someone is using my look and name in a different town, I'm not going to let some weirdo steal my identity!"

"I don't think she's doing anything bad, maybe your overreacting?" Shining Star pointed out. "She seems like a friendlier version of you"

"Hey! I can be friendly and fun! I won't sit by while she steals my life!" Twilight said getting defensive.

"Easy, easy Twilight" Shining Star noticed this and didn't like it when she was upset. "I'm not saying your unfriendly or anything silly, I'm just pointing out we both only have one friend and that's each other, this stranger has more friends but I have to agree with you, using your identity like that isn't right"

"Right?" Twilight nodded. "I'll stop her, thanks to her and that video I've been made fun of ever since"

"What video?" Shining Star asked. She wasn't one for keeping on normal events, if it was something to do with the fandom of her shows she would know about it though.

"This one!" Twilight pulled the video on her phone and showed it to Shining Star.

Shining Star watched this other Twilight drool on books and make her friend seem like a complete idiot, Shining Star couldn't believe this. She knew that Twilight was made fun of at times, but she just thought that was normal school lift. "Why would she try and make fun of you like that? That's...that's so mean!"

The bus came driving up and they grabbed their bags before getting on the bus. Twilight payed for them both and they went to the back of the bus, they took their seats and Twilight spoke again. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this life wrecker"

"Is it really that bad?" Shining Star asked concerned.

"Yes, thanks to her nobody will take me seriously" Twilight said annoyed.

"I take you seriously" Shining Star pointed out.

"That's why your my only friend" Twilight said finally giving her a smile.

"Hehe! I can't wait to see mom and auntie Luna, I missed them" Shining Star said changing the subject.

"You know? You never told me the whole story, you said you were adopted yet you about her her like she's your birth mother" Twilight asked.

"Your right, but Celestia has been the only mother I have ever known, my birth mother abandoned me for who knows why...so even if I ever met her, my mother will always be Celestia" Shining Star said looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry for asking something like that, it's been rough for me too" Twilight admitted.

"Yeah, I know" Shining Star kicking her foot a little.

Twilight let out a sigh, she felt bad for bringing up such painful memories, she knew there was only a few things to cheer her up. "So...how are your inventions coming along?"

Shining Star looked up and turned her head to face her. "Which one?"

"Any?" Twilight had no idea how many things her inventor friend made.

"Well there's this" Shining Star reached into one of her bags and pulled out a headset with a visor and handed it to Twilight. "It's a visor designed for the blind, it helps them see like we do, giving artificial sight"

"That's amazing, what else?" Twilight said looking it over. Shining Star took out a small hand device.

"This is a multifunctional sensor, scanner, data analysis and recorder" Shining Star pointed out. "But that's just something I did on my off time"

Twilight laughed to herself remembering that her friend had an IQ far over any super genius. There was a point she made a working crystal battery that lasts almost forever. "Shining Star, if you weren't as shy as you are, you would be world famous"

Shining Star shivered at the thought. "Uh...no thanks, I can't stand that kind of attention"

Twilight nodded and put the devices in her bag. "I wish I had your skill"

"It's nothing special" Shining Star admitted. "I just love inviting things"

"Maybe you should be a cartoonist with all the anime you watch it wouldn't be hard" Twilight said jokingly.

"My own anime? Wow..." Shining Star smirked at this idea. "Maybe someday"

"I was joking silly" Twilight pointed out.

"Oh right" Shining Star blushed at this. "Still not very good at getting those"

"It's okay" Twilight said leaning back and taking out her cell phone and playing with it.

"So Twilight?" Shining Star tapped her foot a little. "Do you think Ponyville is a nice place?"

"It seems okay, your mother and her sister live there right?" Twilight tapped on an app on her phone. "It's strange though, and I plan on finding and exposing it's secrets"

"I think it's going to be fun, something magical" Shining Star said happily.

Twilight rolled her eyes, there was no room in the real world for so called magic. They waited for a good couple hours, it was a long drive but after awhile they soon came to a stop in the small town of Ponyville.

Shining Star walked out of the bus, took a deep breath. "Haaa...so this is Ponyville huh?"

Twilight grabbed their suitcases and nodded. "Let's go meet your mother"

Shining Star and Twilight headed to the address that Shining Star had on her phone where her mother lived. Shining Star knocked on the door and they waited, it wasn't long until a blue girl answered the door. "Auntie Luna?"

Luna smiled widely and suddenly hugged her. "Niece! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Oh!" Shining Star blushed, she wasn't used to hugs but it felt nice, she hugged her back happily. "It's been awhile Auntie"

"I heard that you were coming from my sister, but I didn't think you'd be here so soon" Luna let her go and looked her over. She noticed that Shining Star had a rather large bust size. "My how you've grown, your a woman now!"

Shining Star blushed even more and nodded. "Thank you Auntie Luna, where is mom? Is she inside?"

Luna sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Shining Star, she's not here right now, she's at Canterlot high talking with some students"

Luna then noticed Twilight Sparkle there and looked confused. "Twilight Sparkle? What are you doing back so soon?"

"Back?" Twilight looked at her confused. "I've never stepped foot in this town before...what, you saw the other me!?"

"Oh dear...your our world's Twilight aren't you?" Luna realized suddenly. "Why don't you two come inside and I'll tell you everything that's happened?"

"Finally some answers" Twilight said as they walked in with Luna.

Luna shut the door and sighed. "Twilight...what do you think of this imposter of yours?"

"I hate her!" Twilight said angry. "Thanks to her and this Sunset Shimmer girl my life has been a laughing stock for months now!"

"I was afraid of that, I must tell you that this other Twilight isn't a bad person, she never meant to hurt anyone" Luna explained.

"Uh...Auntie Luna? It's too late to make this girl seem like a good person, the damage is done. Me and Twilight are best friends and I know I failed to notice what was going on here, I was busy with my own things, but with what Twilight told me, this other girl did ruin her life, she wants to figure out why and I support her" Shining Star said calmly looking down at her feet.

"Let me tell you what happened, maybe you won't hate her as much" Luna pointed out before sitting on the couch.

Twilight and Shining Star both joined her and she began her story. "You see...Sunset Shimmer isn't...really human, she's a pony from another world and so is this Twilight, you and her are actually the same person, just she's from another world"

It was a good couple hours before Luna's story finally came to it's end, Twilight didn't believe a word she said, it made no sense. Another world? She was a princess? She was a freaking pony!? No way was this real. "Interesting fiction Ms. Luna, but that simply cannot be true"

"I understand, it was very strange for all of us, but it's the truth" Luna admitted.

Shining Star had stayed quiet the whole time, her eyes beaming with excitement, she always believed in magic and other worlds, she always wanted to go into the worlds of her favorite animes and this was a miracle if nothing else. A pony princess from another world was crazy, but she liked crazy.

"Even if she did this all to save the school and stop some she demon, what she did affected my life. And if she really IS another me from some other world. She would know the dangers" Twilight said annoyed.

"What makes you think that?" Luna asked. "There is no way she could have been prepared for what was here"

"I know because that's what I would have done, if we really the same girl she knew the risks" Twilight replied gritting her teeth. "If I ever see her...she'll pay"

Shining Star stood up after listening to her friend's heart felt pain, she couldn't let this stand anymore and being a scientist she needed to see this pony princess herself and study her, she smiled at her best friend and held a hand out to her. "Then there is only one thing we can do Twilight"

"What's that?" Twilight looked up at her friend.

"My mother is the principal of the school, I pull a couple strings and we enroll in Canterlot, then when this princess Twilight shows up...we grab her" Shining Star said with a grin that could only suit a super villain from her shows.

Twilight looked into her eyes and noticed that Shining Star was serious, she was the only one to really know another side of Shining Star, everyone only saw the sweet and gentle side of her, but Twilight had seen another. It only happened maybe twice or three times. But this other side of her friend's was cruel, dark and overprotective of her friends or friend anyway.

"Now hold on girls, I don't think this is a good idea" Luna interrupted them. "She's a good girl and has made friends here. I can't let you girls do something horrible to her!"

Shining Star looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Horrible? Oh no, I couldn't hurt anybody, this is just the best way to find her and talk with her"

"Well...as long as you two don't try to expose her or something, I suppose it couldn't hurt" Luna admitted. "I'm just worried for her safety"

"Let's go visit the school then Shining Star, it's time we got to the bottom of this!" Twilight said getting up.

"Well I can set you both up myself" Luna pointed out. "Let's get your papers ready"

Luna got up and grabbed some forms, she filled them out and handed them each a slip of paper. "Fill these out and I can get you both started as students starting tomorrow"

Twilight took her paper and filled it out, she was more excited then she realized, she was close to finding out the truth. Shining Star filled her papers out quickly and passed them back to Luna. Luna looked them over and smiled. "Wow...I'm sorry Shining Star, but I can't help you become a student"

"What, why?" Shining Star looked at her concerned.

"Your IQ is over three thousand sweetie, your far past even college level" Luna said. "It would be odd if you went to a high school for learning, however I could get you in the school as a teacher"

Twilight smiled at this. "That's a good idea, if you go in as a teacher we could find out more about this other me in no time"

"A teacher huh? Well okay then if it's to help my friend" Shining Star nodded. "I'll do my best"

"Great! I'm sure Celestia would love to have her only daughter work for her at the school" Luna said happily.

As if on cue the front door opened and Celestia walked inside. "Luna, I'm back, Sunset and her friends had a lot of work they needed help with"

Shining Star's eyes beamed happily hearing her mother's voice. "Mom!?"

"Huh?" Celestia looked into the front room and saw Shining Star dash over to her and hug her around the waist. "Shining Star!? Oh my word, it's really you!"

Celestia hugged her back, Luna and Twilight just smiled at this, they knew it had been years since they last saw each other. Shining Star let her go and brushed her hair back. "I'm glad to see you again!"

"As am I" Celestia said before she saw Twilight. "Is that Twilight Sparkle?"

"Not the one you know dear sister" Luna pointed out. "She's the human Twilight"

Twilight adjusted her glasses and looked her over. "You must be Celestia, your daughter has told me a lot about you"

"Well this is...strange, another Twilight..." Celestia had a hard time wrapping her head around this. "You all look like your planing something, what's going on?"

"Actually Twilight here wishes to find princess Twilight and Shining Star wants to help her" Luna stated.

"Thanks to her my life has been ruined" Twilight said.

"Ruined your life? How so?" Celestia asked.

Twilight let out a sigh, Shining Star spoke for her friend because she knew it hurt. "The events of the fall formal are what ruined her life, it turns out that the video online hurt her in a lot of ways. Nobody takes her seriously and she lost her chances for her dream job"

"Twilight...I'm so sorry to hear that, is there anything I can do to help you?" Celestia felt like it was somehow her fault.

"Actually..." Luna spoke up now. "I already enrolled Twilight and Shining Star into our school, Twilight is going as a student and Shining Star is going to be a teacher at Canterlot High"

"Really? Well this is wonderful! Now I can spend time with my little girl even during school hours!" Celestia said happily. "Well I'm going to get changed, I'll be right back"

Celestia left and went into her room, Shining Star turned to Luna looking confused. "Why didn't you tell her the reason why we're going there?"

"Because you both have reasons you should hide for going there, Twilight isn't from our world and if word got out about a magical princess from another world it would only cause problems for everyone. So make sure you don't tell ANY adults about your true reasons for going there, am I clear?" Luna explained.

"You have a point, I just don't like hiding things from mom" Shining Star pointed out.

"Well now that that's all settled I need to find a place to sleep for the night" Twilight said.

"Why don't you stay with us Twilight? I'm sure mom kept my room after all this time" Shining Star pointed to the upstairs.

"She has, she dusts it everyday to make sure it's clean too" Luna said. "You two go on upstairs I'll talk to Celestia about you two getting into the school"

Shining Star and Twilight took their bags and went upstairs, Shining Star went over to a room that had a sign that was for a little girl with her name on it. "It's been a long time..."

Shining Star opened the door and they walked in, Twilight noticed it was a room for a little girl, but it didn't matter to her, she set down her bags and turned to her friend. "So this is your childhood room huh?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I was here" Shining Star said sitting down on her bed. "It's just like I remember"

"It's a little...childish isn't it?" Twilight asked looking around, there was dolls and it was covered in pink. There was posters of her animes and her bed was barely a twin size. "Maybe you should change your room a bit, we are going to be staying here for awhile and your bed is...small"

Shining Star looked around and noticed she was right. "Wow...you have a point, good thing I recently got paid"

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Celestia opened the door. "Hello girls"

"Hey mom" Shining Star greeted her. Celestia looked at the room and realized her daughter wasn't a child anymore.

"Would you like to get some things to change your room? I kept it like you left it because...well I couldn't get used to the fact you were growing up" Celestia admitted.

"It's okay mom, do you mind if I change it? Since we're going to be here awhile that is" Shining Star asked.

"I don't mind at all, it's your room and it always will be" Celestia smiled.

"Great! We'll get things ready then for tomorrow" Shining Star said getting up from her old bed. "Come on Twilight, we're going shopping!"

Twilight nodded and they walked out, Shining Star had a whole list of things to buy she made in her head. Celestia was happier then she ever had been in a while. Although she was a bit worried for other reasons.

Shining Star looked at her GPS app on her phone, she saw the stores she needed to go to and they got to work, Twilight seemed distracted though, Shining Star knew that she was feeling down and put an arm around her. "Twilight I know that this whole business has been hard on you, you need to relax"

"It's not that easy Shining Star, even if that girl is me from another world and had a good reason to come here...it doesn't stop the fact she made my life a mess. Even if everyone here accepts her...how can I?" Twilight questioned.

Shining Star didn't really know how to answer that. She then noticed a place called Sugarcube corner they were passing by. "Let's stop for a quick bite"

"Huh? Oh sure" Twilight nodded and they walked inside the building.

Shining Star then realized it was very crowded, her shyness taking over she quickly vanished behind Twilight, Twilight was used to this and only smiled as she grabbed Shining Star's hand and went to the front counter. "Excuse me?"

"Oh hello" Mrs. Cake said before looking up. "Oh! Twilight, it's great to see you again, where have you been?"

"Huh? I'm sorry have we met?" Twilight raised her eyebrow.

"It's okay dear, your friends aren't here today though. What can I get you?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"My friends? Okay then? Can we just get two small cakes and two shakes?" Twilight asked really confused.

"Two for yourself?" Mrs. Cake rung up her order.

"No, me and my friend here" Twilight said pulling Shining Star out of her hiding place.

"Meep!" Shining Star hid her face with her hands.

"She's shy, but she's paying" Twilight pointed out.

"Oh, just like your friend Fluttershy, poor dear can't look at her own shadow without a fright" Mrs. Cake said with a laugh.

Shining Star handed her the money and Twilight rolled her eyes, she had no idea what this lady was talking about. Mrs. Cake made their shakes right there and got some small cakes out and handed their order to them. "Enjoy girls!"

"Tha-tha...mmmm.." Shining Star quickly grabbed her cake and shake before dashing to a table that was away from anyone around the shop.

"She tried to say thank you" Twilight said taking hers. "Have a nice day"

Twilight joined Shining Star and sat across from her, she then let out a laugh. Shining Star blushed deeply, she felt embarrassed over the whole thing. "Even after all these years I still can't talk right around strangers.."

"It's perfectly fine Shining Star, I remember it took you years to get used to talking with me" Twilight said before taking a bite of her cake.

"Yeah..." Shining Star let out a little laugh. "I wasn't able to really talk back then, gosh...how long has it been since we became friends?"

"Gosh...nine maybe ten years" Twilight thought about it. "We met when we were kids and already been in college at the time"

"Yeah, good times" Shining Star smiled warmly as she drank her shake.

As they were talking a blue haired boy came into the building and saw her. "Whoa, Twilight? Is that really you?"

Twilight looked over seeing the guy with a shield on his shirt. "Uh...do I know you?"

"It's me Flash Sentry" Flash said sitting next to her, he noticed Shining Star smiled at her. "You should have told me you were coming for a visit"

Twilight looked annoyed by the uninvited guest. "Listen...uh, Flash is it? I don't know you"

"What do you mean? We went to the Fall Formal together" Flash explained confused.

"Fall Formal?" Shining Star asked quietly.

"I've never seen you before, are you new in town?" Flash asked the shy girl. "What's your name?"

"Um..." Shining Star looked away from him. "Shining...Star..."

"Shining Star huh? Well nice to meet you, I see you've met Twilight" Flash said thinking of someone else.

Twilight couldn't take it anymore, she turned to Flash and spoke. "Listen you! I am not the Twilight you know! I'm the real Twilight!"

Flash was taken back by her sudden outburst. He then understood what she said and looked embarrassed. "Wait...you mean...the Twilight of our world? Not princess Twilight?"

"Yes!" Twilight said in a huff. "I'm not some princess pony with so called magic! I'm not the respected...liked and loved Twilight got it!"

"Uh..I'm sorry?" Flash rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean to offend you, I mean...I thought the glasses were a bit odd, I never thought I'd meet the Twilight of our world"

Shining Star remained quiet, she knew Twilight needed to get this off her chest. Twilight took a deep breath and hung her head. "I'm sorry Flash...I'm just...my life hasn't been easy thanks to that other Twilight"

"What? But she helps people" Flash pointed out.

"It's not that simple, have you seen that video by Sunset Shimmer? The video that makes fun of my intelligence, it ruined my life" Twilight admitted.

"I know it was pretty bad...but was it really that bad?" Flash asked.

"People don't take her serious anymore, she was a great respected scientist before and now she's a laughing stock" Shining Star finally spoke.

"That's terrible...but Twilight didn't mean to hurt...uh..herself? But things are different here now, Sunset Shimmer is a good person now" Flash explained.

"Oh goodie" Twilight rolled her eyes not really caring.

"I'd like to meet this Sunset Shimmer" Shining Star said.

"Well, how about we get to each other?" Flash requested. He felt like these two girls were special, just like Sunset and her friends. He felt bad that this Twilight was hurting and he wanted to know what happened.

"I don't mind I guess" Shining Star said quietly, Twilight finished her shake and spoke for her friend. "I'll do the talking"

Shining Star nodded and Twilight continued. "So Flash, tell us about...the other me"

Flash nodded and watched Shining Star, he found her rather attractive, her gem colored hair and eyes caught his attention. Of course he still had feelings for Twilight...but now there were two of them and that messed with his head. Twilight grabbed his attention as she spoke of their lives and what brought them there in Ponyville.

It went on for at least an hour or so before Twilight finished explaining without revealing their plan to him. "And that's why we're here"

"Wow, is that true? Shining Star is going to be a teacher at Canterlot high? That's amazing" Flash turned to Shining Star and smiled. "So I'll be calling you teach by tomorrow huh?"

Shining Star blushed at the thought, she wasn't really sure if she was ready for such a job, her shyness was what really concerned her. "I uh..."

"So Flash..." Twilight was happy to know she already ran into someone that knew that faker. "Can you tell me about this Princess Twilight?"

"Well I don't know a whole lot about her myself, she's a lot like you actually" Flash admitted. "She's kind, smart and beautiful..."

Flash trailed off thinking about his friend from another world. Shining Star nodded at this in agreement. She always thought of Twilight as kind, smart and beautiful all at once. "So...do you have a crush on Twilight?"

Twilight blushed at her question and Flash did as well, he really didn't know how to answer that. "Well...yes I guess I do. The princess Twilight anyway. I barely know this Twilight"

"We could get to know each other...if you want?" Twilight said suggesting strangely happy.

Shining Star noticed this and looked confused, they were going shopping, not trying to get to know the locals yet. "Twilight, we're going around town remember?"

"I know Shining, but he won't hurt to have around, it'd be nice to have someone to have a conversation with instead of a one sided one" Twilight pointed out.

Shining Star felt bad when she said that, it wasn't like she didn't like talking. She was just shy to talk with. "Oh...okay"

"Really? Well sure Twilight, I'd like that" Flash agreed. "I'd love to get to know you Twilight"

Shining Star noticed they were talking to each other more then even paying any attention to her. "We should get going..."

Twilight didn't even notice her as she kept talking with Flash. Shining Star knew this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Rainbow Rangers, Rainbow Red had fallen victim to the gender beam and lost his powers, Sunny had been working night and day on many projects, the rainbow ranger's leader zord. The dragon machine didn't recognize Rainbow Red as it's owner due to his transformation. Now all they can do is hope and wait to see what happens to their leader and friend.

"Ugh..." Rainbow Red sat up rubbing her head confused. "Where..I barely remember what happened...and why does my voice sound off?" She rubbed her throat and looked around the room, there was Rainbow Pink sitting on a chair resting her head on the bed.

"Pink...thank goodness she's okay" Red felt heavy on the chest area and looked down at herself, she noticed she wasn't in her armor and had different tone of skin. "What the!?"

The sudden shout woke Pink up and she rubbed her eyes of sleep. She was a pink skinned girl with neon pink hair and blue eyes. "Red...is that you? Are you okay?"

"I..I...I don't know, what happened to me!?" Red asked still in shock looking down at her breasts. "My body is...I'm a girl!"

"Yeah...well you see...that beam that hit you, it was a gender beam which turned you into a girl...and you lost all your powers. I'm sorry Red...I mean uh...I don't know what to call you" Pink explained worried.

"I'm...my life as a ranger...is over? But...no" She felt like she was ready to give up when Sunny walked into the room with a bag.

"Oh good, your awake" Sunny went over to her and checked her over. "Your body is finally done settling, you were in a lot of pain while you were out as your body changed"

"Sunny...will I ever be a guy again?" She asked holding on to any hope left.

"I'm sorry...but no, your stuck like this and your powers have dimmed" Sunny admitted.

The former red nodded and took a deep breath. "So it's all over, Trickster won"

"Now hold on, I said your powers have dimmed, not gone forever, we just need to adjust some things and you'll be back out on the field, but you'll never be Red again" Sunny explained.

"Thank you Sunny, I can't abandon this life, not when that monster is still on the loose" She said. "But what am I going to do about a new life...my old life is over"

"I can set you up with a new identity easily enough. But what should we call you?" Sunny gave her a file. "This is the blueprints for your new tech, your upper body strength is gone so I made you a new weapon, the Rainbow Bow"

"A bow huh? Well I can work with that" She looked over the file and saw her new color. "And about a new name...just call me Blue"

"Okay Blue, that actually fits you well, here" Sunny gave her a new morpher with a blue coin inside. "Your new suit and weapon, and your new machine is the powerful turtle"

"A turtle? Wow that's a major back step from dragon, but okay" Blue took the the morpher and looked it over.

"Well Blue, welcome back to the team" Pink said relieved. "We were all worried"

Blue smiles and the door opened Rainbow White and Orange walked in and took off their helmets, White went over to her and looked her over. "Wow...Red you've changed so much"

Blue nodded. "Yeah...I guess I have" Blue said looking into a nearby mirror, she runs her fingers through her hair and noticed she had blue rainbow like hair. Her new eyes where a shade of pink as well. "So many colors...it's like a rainbow, blue mostly though"

Rainbow White had purple hair and blue eyes, her skin was white like her suit and she sat down next to the bed. "We were all worried about you"

"Orange had blonde hair and green eyes, she smiled as she looked over friend over however. "You look good for a girl"

"Thanks Orange, I'm okay now...just will take some getting used to" Blue mentioned still looking onto the mirror. "Where is Yellow?"

"She got called in for her day job, she's really worried about you though" White explained.

Pink smiled and sat up. "I'm just glad Blue is okay"

"Blue?" Orange asked confused.

"That's what I'm calling myself now...I'm not red anymore after all" Blue explained.

Sunny tapped on Blue's shoulder to get her attention and spoke. "Celestion would like to see you if your up to it"

"Of course" Blue turned and stood up slowly. Her new body was lighter and it was hard to get used to. "Whoa..."

"You need some help?" Pink asked looking worried.

"No...I can walk" Blue said holding herself up by the bed. "Just need to get used to this body"

The girls watched Blue wanting to help her out but didn't do anything, she was stubborn to say the least. Blue walked into the control room and Celestion was there smiling. "Ah, Rainbow Red, I'm glad your here"

"Actually...call me Blue now, or just use my real name" Blue pointed out.

"You know why we use those nicknames Blue, if Trickster ever learned your real names he would hunt you down in your real lives" Celestion said calmly. "Blue suits you, now I know this is soon. But we need someone that can lead your team and I don't believe you are up to it anymore"

"What!? But Celestion, I've been leader of this team for as long as we started this fight against Trickster, who would replace me anyway? Yellow!?" Blue said annoyed and felt betrayed.

"It's nothing personal Blue. But the Dragon machine is the body of your mech. Without someone to call upon it's power we're defenseless" Celestion explained calmly.

"I know but I...who would take it's power now?" Blue asked unsure about all this.

"I do not know, you girls will need to find her before Trickster attacks again" Celestion pointed out. She was just a floating hologram head she couldn't really do much. "Sunny might know some people however"

"I don't like this" Blue said annoyed but she let out a sigh. "Okay...fine, we'll go look. But I won't promise we'll find anyone"

"Remember Blue, without the sixth ranger we will lose" Celestion stressed her warning. She knew Blue had a hard head and hoped it wouldn't come in the way of victory over evil.

Blue walked out of the room and Sunny was waiting for her right outside. "Celestion already filled me in, so I have a list of girls we can track down at the school you all go to"

"Actually, that's used to go to" Blue pointed to her new figure. "I can't go back there as the person I was"

"True, which is why I talked to White and she's agreed to buy you some clothes, Yellow will meet you two at the store to help out while me and Pink will work on your new ID and change your bank card, Pink has a trick to get your money and put it into the new bank, Orange is already working on making sure your re enrolled in school under a new name. Hope your okay with Azure Beryl"

"For my citizen name? It has a ring to it, I like it" Blue said happily. "Thanks Sunny"

"Well you've saved the world several times over from evil, it's the least I can do" Sunny laughed, just then White walked in wearing a light blue blouse with a white skirt. She had a necklace jewels all around it and she smiled at Blue.

"Hello Blue, or should I call you Azure now?" White said looking her over. "Boy you really do need some clothes, you don't even have a bra"

"Well excuse me for not knowing a thing about girls" Blue pointed out annoyed. "Let's just go"

"Now now. Impatience isn't fit for a lady" White explained before taking her arm. "We're going to have to work on more then just your wardrobe it seems"

They left and Sunny let out a sigh. She knew this was going to be tough for Azure and the rest. "I wish I could use a morpher...then I could help them out in the field"

"Azure huh? That's a good name for you" White spoke up as they walked.

"My name is Blue while we are here White" Blue pointed out.

"I know, but it's not like we're being spied on and we're friends after all" White explained. "You can use my real name too you know?"

White brushed her hair back and smiled as she readied her morpher. Blue adjusted her clothes and sighed. "These clothes are tight"

White laughed at this, she never figured Blue to care about clothes before. She pushed a button and they warped out of the base.

They appeared right outside a mall and White put away her morpher in her bag so nobody saw it. "Shall we get you something to wear Azure?"

Azure knew White was enjoying this, but brushed it off, she didn't really care that much. "Okay let's go in"

White put her hands on her hips and puffed up her cheeks. "Say my real name please?"

Azure rolled her eyes, she never really took the time to remember their real names as they almost never saw each other when she was a boy. "Fine..it's uh...Light something?"

"Uh! No my name is Bright Lace!" White said annoyed. "I'll remind you again, this time try and remember please?"

"I'm sorry Bright, I was a busy guy and I got used to your ranger names" Azure admitted. "Plus getting changed into a girl has messed with my memory, I have a hard time remembering much of what I was like"

Bright couldn't be really angry with her knowing it was true. "Alright, you have a fine point, let's go meet up with Carmine okay?"

"Who?" Azure looked confused.

"That's Pink's real name" Bright pointed out. "Carmine Magenta is Pink, Peach Tea is Orange. Amberglow is Yellow"

"Carmine...Peach..Amberglow...okay" Azure nodded focused. "I can remember those"

"Good" Bright said with a nod and grabbed her arm. "Come on"

Bright took Azure through the mall and straight to a clothes store called Pink Lace. Azure looked around the clothes store and realized it wasn't just a clothes store. She saw lingerie, panties and bras everywhere.

"This is one of those kinky clothes stores" Azure pointed out strangely not freaked out. She didn't know why though.

"Well you need some underwear and this is one of the best places for that" Bright pointed out. "So go ahead and look around"

"I was a guy not even forty eight hours and you want me to look at girl's sexy lingerie to wear?" Azure asked.

"That's right, you were a man. But now your a girl and a girl needs to care about her looks" Bright pointed out.

"I guess you have a point" Azure said with a nod and grabbed a nearby one piece before she goes into a changing room.

As she was getting changed to try on some girl underwear, a yellow girl walked up to Bright Lace, she had pink hair and green eyes. "Bright?"

"Oh Amberglow, I'm so glad your here!" Bright hugged her friend. "Azure is getting changed, you look really nice"

Amberglow was wearing a red flower skirt with a pink shirt. Her chest was much bigger then the shirt so it looked rather tight She smiled at her friend's compliment. "Thank you Bright, I've had to do a lot of weight loss to even fit in this"

"Why?" Bright asked confused.

"Because when I bought it I didn't realize it was two sizes smaller then what I normally get" Amberglow pointed out.

"Oh Amberglow, you could have just returned it and got the right size you know?" Bright felt worried for her friend, showing off your skin was fine, but she didn't want her friend to hurt herself.

"I could have? Oh dear...I didn't even think of that" Amberglow said embarrassed.

Bright just sighed and saw the others show up behind Amberglow. "Girls!"

Pink, aka Carmine was a pink girl with hot pink hair and blue eyes came running up. She was wearing a white shirt with a poodle skirt. "Hey Bright, hey Amberglow!"

With Carmine, Orange came up with her. Her real name was Peach Tea and she had light orange skin and blonde hair, her eyes were deep green and she was wearing a jean skirt and a female muscle shirt. "How is everything girls?"

"Carmine, Peach. Glad to see you" Bright said giving them a hug.

"Where is Azure? I have her new ID" Peach said taking out a wallet.

"She's right here..." Azure said walking out of the changing room, she was wearing a dark blue fishnet two piece lingerie. "Is..is this any good?"

The four girls looked at her in awe, Peach was the first one to speak. "Wow Azure, you look good!"

Azure blushed from this. "Thanks Peach"

"Okay let's go get the rest done" Bright said grabbing Azure's picks of what she liked. "We have a lot to do to get you settled in your new body, plus we need to look for our sixth member"

"I hope she's nice" Amberglow said as they left the store after paying for the clothes.

"I miss my suit" Azure said feeling almost naked without the rainbow ranger gear.

In space Trickster was steaming mad. "I can't believe this! Why aren't we attacking!? Their leader is gone!"

One of his lackeys spoke up scared. "Well sir...our portal gun was damaged when the rainbow rangers beat our last monster and-"

"Enough!" Trickster slammed his fist into the wall. "I don't care if I have to shoot all of you down to the planet with the ship's cannons! We can't afford to waste this time!"

"Ye-yes sir!" The minion panicked and ran into the warp room.

"Ugh, I have SUCH a headache!" Trickster growled annoyed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

….

Twilight looked over at Shining Star who was finishing up an episode of one of her favorite shows. "Shining Star? Are you okay?"

"Fine..." Shining Star said annoyed by the fact Flash Sentry was sticking with them throughout their day of shopping. She didn't like having another person travel with them. Although she knew she was just jealous and felt bad for it.

"Shining Star, I know you. What's wrong?" Twilight asked putting a hand on her hip.

"I think that's my fault" Flash said embarrassed. "Not getting any good points with the teacher huh?"

"Sorry Flash..." Shining Star put her phone away. "It's not..really you, I'm just...protective of my friends and Twilight is my only one, so seeing her making friends with others..it makes me jealous. And trying not to feel that way...I'm sorry"

"Shining..." Twilight smiled at this. She was happy that her friend was easily jealous like that, she liked having someone care so much for her after all that has happened.

"That's actually pretty sweet, but I'm not trying to steal her. Just want to be friends" Flash admitted. "I hope that doesn't mean we can't be friends ourselves"

"Wait...you want to be friends with me?" Shining Star raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I don't see why not, you and Twilight are amazing" Flash pointed out. "If you don't mind anyway"

"I uh..." Shining Star stuttered around her words. "Well...maybe..."

"That's a good idea Shining Star, you need to work on your people skills anyway right?" Twilight pointed out excited for her friend.

"Well...I, I guess I can try" Shining Star took a deep breath. She was worried now more then ever, but she would give it a try.

They had been walking awhile and Shining Star had bought all that they needed for redecorating her old room and sent it all to Celestia's place. Now they were just looking around the town, Shining Star hadn't seen the town since she was little after all.

While they were walking a certain red and orange haired girl saw them as she was sitting on a bench in the park reading a book. She had green eyes and a wore a black jacket over a purple shirt and a black skirt. She was none other then Sunset Shimmer.

She noticed Flash hanging around a strange looking girl she hadn't seen before and someone that looked like Twilight, she had a different style but she looked just like her. "Huh? Is that Twilight?"

Sunset Shimmer got up and closed her book before heading over to them. "Flash? Is that Twilight?"

Flash turned and saw his ex girlfriend. "Oh hey Sunset"

Sunset frowned at the lack of joy in his tone, she brushed it off and turned her attention to the two girls. "Who are your new friends?"

"This is Twilight, the human one actually" Flash pointed out and then motioned to where Shining Star was. "And this is-huh?"

She was hiding behind Twilight and pokes her head out. Twilight smiled and spoke for her friend. "This is my friend Shining Star, and you are?"

"My name is Sunset-" Sunset was about to introduce herself when Flash interrupted her. "She's a student that goes to Canterlot high"

"Sunset?" Twilight looked at her carefully. She didn't know it was the same Sunset Shimmer that posted the video that ruined her life though. "Hmm"

Sunset felt her eyes on her and scratched her head. "Um...so are you two new students?"

Shining Star took a deep breath and spoke. "Yes...we're um...going to be going by tomorrow"

"Wow, that's cool, I-" Sunset tried to speak but Flash spoke for her again. "She's pretty active for our school, you'll see her around a lot"

Shining Star noticed how rude Flash was being and whispered to Twilight. "Can you take Flash and go? I would like to speak with this girl"

"Oh sure thing Shining, just don't take long okay? We have a long day tomorrow" Twilight said. "Can you find your way home?"

"Yeah I know the way" Shining Star said quietly.

Twilight grabbed Flash's arm and pulled him away. "Will you excuse us?"

"Huh?" Flash looks at her confused as she takes him away.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked when they were far enough away. "You didn't let her speak at all"

"We were...we dated before" Flash explained almost like it was a bad thing. "We broke up and haven't been on good terms since"

"Have you tried talking to her, at all?" Twilight continued her question.

"Well, no not really" Flash admitted.

"Well there you go" Twilight said rolling her eyes. "Next time you better apologize to her"

"You have no idea what she is really like, she puts on a face to make people like her. She's actually a monster in our school" Flash pointed out. Twilight didn't believe in such things so she just ignored that and walked back to Celestia's place with him.

When they were gone Shining Star looked away and spoke. "I uh...boys are kinda rude huh?"

"I don't blame him, we dated before and he dumped me. We haven't been speaking after that" Sunset pointed out. She had gotten over it but knew he didn't. "So Shining Star right? What classes do you take?"

"Oh I'm not taking any classes. I'm the new science teacher" Shining Star smiled a bit stilling working on forming a full sentence around strangers.

"Your a teacher? But your younger then me" Sunset looked at her confused.

"It's only high school, I've been in several Colleges around the world since I was a kid" Shining Star admitted. She wasn't bragging or anything it was just fact, she didn't see it as a big deal.

"Holy cow, are you some kind of super genius?" Sunset asked wide eyed.

"Oh no, my IQ is only over three thousand, nothing special really" Shining Star blushed at being called a genius.

"Are you kidding me!? That's insane" Sunset said completely shocked. "Why would someone with your talents be here in this small town?"

"My mother actually, she works here and I wanted to be close to her" Shining Star admitted shyly.

"Your mom huh? That's sweet of you to come all this way just to help your mom" Sunset was impressed with this girl. "So can I ask about Twilight? Are you two friends?"

"We're more then friends, we've been childhood friends a long time now" Shining Star added. "I'm guessing you know about princess Twilight then?"

"Yeah, so that really was the human Twilight then huh? What is she doing here?" Sunset pondered.

"I can't tell you, she didn't want me to say anything. Sorry" Shining Star looked away nervous.

"I see, well I can ask her myself later or something" Sunset said putting her book in her backpack. "I have to go, but it was nice meeting you Shining Star, I hope we can be friends too"

"Wow, you and Flash want to be my friends. I didn't think it was so easy to make friends" Shining Star smiled at this. Maybe it wasn't as hard as she believed it to be. She was even talking okay to this girl she never met before. She felt a bit better about this whole thing now.

"Don't worry, I know how hard it is to make friends, I'm still new to it myself" Sunset said with a laugh.

Shining Star blushed and looked away. "I uh...I'm actually pretty shy...so being a teacher will be hard for me"

"Well your talking to me just fine" Sunset pointed out and put a hand on Shining Star's head. "You'll do fine"

Shining Star smiled and nodded. "Thanks Sunset...are you, the same Sunset that posted that video of Twilight?"

"Oh uh...that was me...yeah" Sunset took her hand back and looked nervous. "Is that why you and that other Twilight are here for?"

"Twilight is my best friend..and you hurt her with that video, you only meant to hurt princess Twilight, but you hurt Twilight as well" Shining Star said sounding upset for the first time.

"Look...I'm sorry, I was a different person then...I really messed up" Sunset said hanging her head. "It's okay to hate me...most people do"

"I don't hate you" Shining Star shook her head. "Twilight's the one that hates you. I just wanted to know...why?"

"It's not really something I can say with good reason, it was me being selfish...power hungry. I was being stupid and because of that I lost everything" Sunset said holding back tears.

Shining Star looked her over and shrugged. "You don't seem like a bad person to me. I like you actually"

"Thank you, I'm glad at least one kid likes me" Sunset said with a sigh of relief. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm almost sixteen" Shining Star admitted.

"Sixteen? You look younger then that" Sunset pointed out. "Young with a pretty good sized rack though"

Shining Star blushed hearing this, she smiled and twirled her hair. "Thank you"

"So you said your here to help your mom? Who is she?" Sunset asked blushing from talking about another girl's chest size and wanted to change the subject.

"Principle Celestia" Shining Star added. She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh! Speaking of I came all this way to spend time with her and I haven't done that yet! I have to go! Bye!"

"Celestia is your mom!?" Sunset had no idea Celestia of all people was a mother, when did she give birth? Who's the father? She had a bunch of questions but Shining Star quickly ran off before she could ask any.

Shining Star quickly made her way back to Celestia's place. It only took about a half an hour before she got back. Celestia was waiting for her out on the front porch. "Shining Star, there you are!"

"Eep!" Shining Star quickly looked down at her feet. "Sorry mom...I got distracted..."

"So distracted you forgot about your dear mother?" Celestia gave her big wide teary eyes.

Shining Star felt bad. But Celestia always pulled this on Shining Star, she did it to tease her mainly and it always worked. Although Shining Star did know Celestia was always calm and collected around others. "I didn't mean too..."

"So what should I do to punish my cute little daughter?" Celestia said grinning.

Shining Star tried to dodge but Celestia grabbed her and picked her up easily. Shining Star was unusually light and Celestia knew she couldn't get away. "Mom!? I'm not a baby! Put me down!"

"Oh hush now, as your mother you'll always be my baby" Celestia said walking into the house.

It wasn't easy for ether of them so being a weird family was one of the only ways they could relax. Being a genius Shining Star was taken away from Celestia only at six years old. She was taken from school to school by the government and was given funds every two weeks. She was actually quite rich but she didn't let that change her or anything.

It was hard for Celestia as well. Having Shining Star taken away from her when she was still a child hurt her more then she liked to admit, being a mother of a genius was harder then most would think and she barely ever heard from her let alone saw her so she had to make up for lost time.

"Mom, put me down!" Shining Star complained.

"If you keep fighting me dear Shining Star, I'll have to treat you like a child even more" Celestia said smirking.

Shining Star didn't want to be treated like a kid so she stopped fighting her. "Fine.."

"Oh and your friend Twilight showed up with that handsome boy Flash, they worked on your room while you were away" Celestia added before setting Shining Star down on a chair before sitting down herself on another chair. "So...what have you been up too?"

Shining Star rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "We're actually here for an investigation about Princess Twilight and-"

Celestia spoke to interrupt her. "I asked what YOU have been up too, not what you and Twilight are doing"

"Oh..sorry" Shining Star gulped feeling awkward. "I uh...I've been inventing a lot"

"Like what?" Celestia poked her with questions.

"Well I made a working VR system, I finished working on some blueprints recently, a battery that never runs out as well as a car. um...boy I have so many ideas I just write them down on this" Shining Star took out a tablet and showed it to Celestia, there were blueprints of all sorts of highly advanced tech, flying cars. Jetpacks for public use, VR games. Computers that would replace all others by hundreds of years. Each idea was worth billions.

"This...is amazing, and you thought all these up by yourself?" Celestia asked looking them over.

"It isn't that big of a deal, I was just bored one day and wrote them down" Shining Star admitted.

Celestia smiled and put the tablet down. "And you've kept your secret hidden from the government right?"

Shining Star sighed. "Yes mom, nobody knows...I'm a freak"

"That's not true Shining Star, your different, your not human, you have to keep that a secret or risk losing everything. If someone found out that your birth mother was actually...something else, they wouldn't waste a second to cut you open" Celestia pointed out. "I can't help but be worried everyday about you"

"I know...I'm sorry" Shining Star hung her head.

Celestia looked at the clock and saw it was late, she stood up and hugged Shining Star. "Your not a freak, your just different. And that's fine"

Shining Star nodded and stood up as well. "Okay mom"

"Get some sleep, you have a big day ahead" Celestia let her go and walked away.

Shining Star headed to her room and opened the door. She saw Twilight sitting on the bed waiting for her. "Hey Shining"

Twilight was in sexy lingerie PJ's and her glasses were off, her hair untied. "I've been waiting for you~"

Shining Star looked at her confused and shocked. "Twili...? what are you doing?"

The room was changed up to look more teenager like, but there was still only one bed and they had to share. Twilight always slept like sexy PJ's, Shining Star found herself intrigued by her choice of words. "Waiting for me?"

"Well of course" Twilight cooed happily. "Since we're sharing a bed...we can share our bodies too" Twilight invited her over to the bed.

Shining Star went over to her and sat on the bed, Twilight grabbed and pulled her close, their lips rather close. Shining Star felt her heart jump to her throat when suddenly Twilight pushed back and laughed. "Haha! Oh Shining Star, you should see the look on your face!"

"Wha-huh!?" Shining Star blushed a deep red. "You mean that was...a joke!?"

"Well yeah, did you think I was actually hitting on you?" Twilight asked still laughing.

"Mrgrgr!" Shining Star grabbed a pillow and smacked her over the face. "Don't tease me like that!"

Twilight only laughed harder and held her side from the pain of laughter. "Haha! Okay...okay...haha! I'm sorry Shining Star...it's just so easy to mess with you!"

Shining Star sat down on one side of the bed and puffed her cheeks annoyed. "You know my weakness for attractive women!"

Twilight knew about Shining Star's thing for girls, she didn't really care for men. Twilight also knew she didn't take jokes to well. "Lighten up Shining Star, It was just a joke"

Shining Star let out a sigh and laid down next to her. "I..I know, it's just...well you know..."

Twilight hugged her from behind and held her close. "Did you really mean it when you said attractive women are your weakness?"

Shining Star didn't know what to say, she didn't mean to said it. Of course she found Twilight attractive. But she didn't want to say anything that would make it weird between them. "Um..."

Twilight smiled and kept holding onto her. "You don't have to answer, I understand. We should get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow"

Shining Star turned to her and put the covers over them. "Your such a tease Twilight, I can't tell if your hitting on me or just playing with me"

"We've been friends for years and you still fall for it" Twilight pointed out and then touched her hair. "I was only playing silly"

"Right..." Shining Star said before pulling the covers over herself. "Goodnight Twilight"

"Goodnight" Twilight did the same and went to sleep.


End file.
